Morire dentro
by Ida59
Summary: Un'oscena risata di scherno per continuare a morire dentro, lentamente e inesorabilmente, nel ricordo puro d'un amore per sempre perduto.


Morire dentro

**Titolo:** Morire dentro

**Autore/data**: Ida59 - 9/10 ottobre 2010

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** flash-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, sentimentale

**Personaggi**: Severus e Voldemort

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: 4°anno

**Avvertimenti**: momento mancante

**Riassunto:** Un'oscena risata di scherno per continuare a morire dentro, lentamente e inesorabilmente, nel ricordo puro d'un amore per sempre perduto. 

**Parole/pagine**: 412/2

**Nota**: Storia scritta per il primo turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" ( ?t=40810614&st=15#entry287869744) del Magie Sinister Forum () sul tema "Risata di Piton".

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Morire dentro

La lunga, crudele _Cruciatus_ di benvenuto del suo signore d'un tempo, ora solo profondamente odiato, era appena terminata e le sue membra tremavano ancora. Non aveva neppure compreso le prime parole pronunciate dell'Oscuro Signore, tanto il dolore gli bruciava con perfida atrocità i muscoli. Ma poi, quel nome tanto amato, il _suo_ nome, aveva perforato la cortina di sofferenza che gli annebbiava la mente risvegliando di colpo la sua consapevolezza.

_Lily!_

L'Oscuro Signore stava insultando il suo amore perduto!

- … converrai con me, Severus, che esistono di certo altre donne, di sangue più puro e più degne di te, rispetto a…

- … quella schifosa _Sanguemarcio_!1

Con orrore Piton si rese conto che era proprio il sibilo tagliente della sua voce a lacerare l'aria, era la sua falsa risata di schermo che rimbombava fra le mura straziandogli a fondo il cuore, mentre le iridi di rubino invadevano ancora una volta la sua mente incuneandosi attraverso l'imperscrutabile schermo di cristallo nero dei suoi occhi.

_No_, l'Oscuro Signore non avrebbe trovato il prezioso ricordo del suo amore perduto: Lily era protetta molto bene in fondo alle tenebre gelate di un cuore da troppo tempo morto, ma che ancora e sempre sanguinava e soffriva.

- Vedo che finalmente riconosci i tuoi sciocchi errori di gioventù, Severus! – ribadì Voldemort con sottile e ricercata perfidia.

_Sì_, i suoi tremendi errori, le scelte sbagliate che, tra le altre, avevano causato anche la morte della sua Lily. Severus conosceva da molto tempo, e fin troppo bene, le sue gravi colpe e per tutte la vita aveva solo cercato di espiarle.

Lo stava facendo anche in quel momento, infliggendosi volontariamente un'atroce sofferenza mentre la sua risata echeggiava ancora, beffarda e offensiva, orrendamente falsa a irridere la purezza del suo amore; una risata oscena necessaria per continuare a vivere, solo per portare a termine il suo maledetto dovere; perché lui era già morto, tanti anni prima, con la sua Lily, era morto dentro, senza più il suo amore, ucciso dalle sue stesse parole che avevano riferito una stupida profezia con la quale, un tempo, il giovane e ambizioso Severus aveva creduto di poter conquistare la gloria e il potere, e l'amore!

La risata continuò a distorcere con crudeltà le sue labbra sottili, livida ferita che spiccava nell'intenso pallore del viso indecifrabile, e Severus Piton seguitò a proteggere strenuamente un segreto troppo prezioso, un puro amore profondo che l'Oscuro Signore non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere, mentre, inesorabilmente, continuava a morire dentro.

1 Come sempre sostituisco all'incoerente termine "_mezzosangue"_ il più corretto_ "sanguemarcio_" che meglio rende il significato del termine inglese_ "mudblood". _

3


End file.
